Pretty baby
by PaperPrince
Summary: Sherlock and John have the prettiest of babies, maybe that's why they keep having so many? That said Sherlock is not your average stay at home mum. Mpreg story! Part 7 of my Scent series (Set before A meeting but after everything else) (Omega Sherlock/Alpha John)
1. Intro

Sherlock had been in the middle of making a cup of tea, when the stomach pains that had been bothering him all morning grew worse. Sherlock clutches the counter in tremendous pain and chokes out a yell. In the midst of the haze of agony the thought occurs that his appendix may have burst. Unable to maintain his position Sherlock carefully lowers himself to the floor.

His second thought is that the house is empty. He is alone, something is terribly wrong with him and no one is there to help him. Panicking a bit he fishes for his mobile in his dressing gown pocket with the intent of contacting someone. John is first in his contact list but currently useless being abroad getting shot at. Sherlock moves on to his next contact, Mummy.

He recalls Hudson going out to the supermarket, the local Tesco's half an hour ago, and regrets reminding her of little Hamish's upcoming school cake sale. Another wave of pain shoots through him. Desperate and knowing that his father has taken the twins to the park and won't be back until late, he decides to try her phone. He manages to get her voicemail twice before the pain gets too much.

* * *

This is set before -A Meeting- but after the rest of the fics in this series.

Also the chapters will probably be quite short but not be exactly 221 words long. Probably both under and over.


	2. A nice clean floor

"You know you could give me a hand with this Shirley" calls Mrs Holmes or Nana as she has come to be known, referring to the carrier bags in her hands.

She enters the kitchen intending to put the shopping away, only to find Sherlock lying on the floor of the kitchen, his back propped up against the cabinet.

"Sherlock dear are you alright?" She asks forgetting the shopping and rushing to his side. Guilt blooms in her chest. She knew he hadn't been feeling right earlier.

As she gets closer she notices both the mess on the floor and the seven pound baby in Sherlock's arms. She crouches down beside him and notices that the placenta is still connected. Her shock subsiding her medical training as a midwife kicks in and she reaches for the phone to call an ambulance.

Sherlock doesn't seem to realise her presence until she touches him on the shoulder. He looks up at her pale and exhausted but happy. His face looks almost as stunned as she feels as she stares at the child. Clearly he had known about the pregnancy just as much as she had done.


	3. Wednesday's wonder

Sherlock's fourth baby is born in the kitchen on what had been a boring Wednesday afternoon. The birth comes as a surprise to everyone. Especially Sherlock who hadn't shared a heat with John in ages and nor noticed any of the symptoms he had encountered in his other pregnancies.

At best there had been a slight weight increase, but that had been attributed to eating too many tubs of ice cream and the like while pining after John. Given his usual skinny fame he hadn't really worried about it though because everyone had said the extra weight made him look healthy and gave him a certain glow.

Fortunately the baby is adorable, a pink and sturdy looking boy. According to the doctors he is perfectly healthy, which is a relief considering that Sherlock had been running about London solving crime and putting himself through all kinds of danger.

After a quick phone call Siger collects Hamish from school and brings him and the twins to the hospital to meet their new brother. In all the confusion it isn't until Hamish says the baby looks just like John that anyone remembers that the father has yet to be contacted about the baby.

* * *

Okay so I did some research about surprise pregnancies or "I didn't know I was pregnant cases". Even so I'm not an expert and so have taken some artistic licence with this.


	4. Joy

John is thrilled at the news. Surprised but certainly thrilled even if he finds out about his newborn son miles away from home via a crackly phone line and is blamed by Sherlock for his damn irrepressible virility and well toned body.

Despite his harsh tone John sees through Sherlock's words and detects his beloved's insecurity and worry at the idea of not being believed, or of being thought to have keep the pregnancy secret or something else utterly ridiculous. John knows Sherlock always faces an issue head on no matter how difficult and that if he had known John would have been told straight away.

John soothes Sherlock as best he can via phone, assuring him that another child is just another heart to love and clean up after and read the riot act to.

As he listens to Sherlock talking about names, and how he just looks like a little Dorian, John's thoughts immediately turn to when he can see their child and not just via some webcam. Indeed as the news settles in his head John feels an itch growing inside of him, the desire to see and hold and protect his family.

Getting home in such short notice may be an issue however thinks John as he agrees to whatever name Sherlock likes.

His brain spins as he thinks of what his commander might say to his regulations permit Alphas paternity leave even when on active duty. Indeed the birth of the twins roughly three years ago had delayed John's first deployment because of the importance of creating family bonds with newborns.

However this usually isn't an issue with the paperwork for time off sorted months in advance rather than after the fact.


	5. Two weeks

It is almost as strange as it is wonderful to see John sitting on the sofa in the living room with Dorian nestled gently in his arms. Warmth fills Sherlock's chest as he watches the bond between father and son grow. Given the trouble they had encountered getting John home it was reassuring to see that the delay had not caused any weeks was a long time, an eternity for Sherlock to fret about either his mate or his baby rejecting the other.

Now that John is home it seems that the rest of the family desire his attention as well. The twins in particular seem in awe of their daddy, they follow him about like ducklings. Sherlock thinks it is adorable. Especially when instead of going to bed for a nap they curl up either side of John on the sofa, Rue on John's left side and Amy on his right. Dressed in their navy blue sailor styled outfits they are nearly indistinguishable from one another (to John anyway) with their blonde honey coloured curls, resting on a portion of John's lap as they doze.

Hamish meanwhile sits by John's feet quietly reading a picture book about pirates, his dark hair cut short to match John's. Hayes Nana had cried when Hayes had first wanted it cut but the little Alpha was stubborn Just like Sherlock and so had had his way in the end.

* * *

I hope the kids nicknames aren't confusing


	6. Finger painting (missing chapter!)

**Okay so somehow I seem to have missed this chapter out or deleted it or something when posting this fic onto this account, sorry. Hopefully the story will make much more sense now.**

* * *

Hamish is busy finger painting, that is trying to collect finger prints when the doorbell rings. Well aware of what had occurred the last time he left his children alone with art materials Sherlock ignores the front door despite being downstairs in the playroom and therefore closets to it, in favour of keeping an eye on his babies.

The bell goes again. And again. The time in between rings is both consistent and irritating. Especially as Dorian has just been put down to sleep.

Sherlock quietly observes Hayes trying to get Rue to press his ink stained fingers neatly on the white card. Unfortunately Rue is interested in pressing his fingers everywhere but the paper, smudging both the table and himself in smudgy green prints.

Sherlock is determinedly not laughing at Hayes lack of progress as he wipes ink off Amy (who had thought the bright green ink was make up like what Sherlock sometimes wore for cases and had wiped it all over her cheeks) when John walks in and announces they have a visitor.


	7. The Visit

Greg is not what Sherlock would call a visitor but a nuisance. Greg's visits are always annoying, primarily because he only shows up when he needs help with a case. Mycroft is generally the same popping in unannounced looking to cash in a favour. Sherlock can't help but wonder if it is a trait only inherited by the Alphas in their family.

Even so Sherlock tries to tolerate his brother, partly because Greg brings him cases he wouldn't otherwise have access to, and because seeing her boys fighting upsets mummy.

Today visit is of course is only a social call. What with Greg rejoining the family pack and all it is only fair that he meets John.

And more importantly that John meets him.


	8. Tea

They have barely sat down to tea and digestives when it becomes apparent to Sherlock (from reading his body language and tone) that Greg doesn't seem to like John.

Sherlock can't really fathom why when John has been nothing but nice spending a tedious twenty minutes making dull enquiries as to Greg's mate and kids and to his life in general. Hell John had even let Greg take both the last chocolate covered digestive and the mug Hamish had painted last Christmas (Sherlock had protested over loosing the digestive but John had insisted and given him a custard cream instead along with a kiss).

John meanwhile seemed uncertain about Greg, sure he had trusted the Alpha enough to allow him to come into what was his territory. But there was a sort of weariness in John's eyes that was probably due to Greg's long estrangement from the family.

And unfortunately for Greg John was fiercely protective of all of their family. This was unsurprising considering John's lack of one growing up, but meant it would probably take a while for Greg to win John over as a friend.

Sherlock sipped his tea quietly watching the two men talk about some sport, probably football, his mind buzzing over the puzzle before him.

* * *

Okay so the next chapter will explain more (probably)


	9. Misunderstandings

John Watson was not the sort of man Greg would have pictured Sherlock bonding with. He was shorter than his Omega to start with, which was just plain weird as the man constantly had to look up at his mate. Greg pictured him standing in tiptoes in order to kiss Sherlock and had to choke back a laugh.

Greg personally could not fathom how the two of them came to be as a couple. John Watson did not seem unkind given the way he gently cradled the baby, like it was the most precious thing in the world, and this was something Greg supposed. He seemed nice enough for an Alpha, especially one that (apparently) preferred to nurturer and protect rather than dominate however nice enough is not really what you want for your baby brother.

Not that Greg had ever really thought of little Shirley bonding with anyone, having stayed not quite four in his head all these years. Honestly the twins (though blonde) reminded Greg more of Shirley than Sherlock did.

Sherlock had not really told him much in advance about the soldier and well from watching the two of them interact, quarrelling over the biscuit tin of all things, Greg couldn't help but see why.

It was ridiculous to think that Sherlock bright and clever in his smart Marks and Spencer suits would choose this dull monotony, playing house like some good little Omega house-husband with a brood of children just like society dictated.

Greg wasn't entirely sure how John Watson had convinced Sherlock into being a little more than a broodmare but he was determined to find out.

* * *

Okay so I'm not too sure when I'll have time for the next instalment due to assignments but I will try

Also please review and let me know what you think :)


	10. Talking

Sherlock is in the middle of fixing the twins and Hamish a snack in the kitchen when Greg comes in. Greg closes the door behind him, and Sherlock's pauses, an open packet of Wotsits in his hands. One look at Greg's face and Sherlock can tell that he wants to talk to him without John interrupting.

Sherlock resists the urge to sigh and instead dumps the entire bag of crisps in the bowl.

"You uh got a minute?" Greg asks.

Sherlock nods reluctantly and pulls three orange juice cartons out of the cupboard.

"You could've warned me that I used to steal apples from his granny's garden!" Greg says by way of opening.

Sherlock thinks back to the earlier conversation and how Greg had made a fool of himself in front of John and shrugs. "How was I supposed to remember that you and Granny were sworn enemies?" He says putting them on a tray along with the crisps. "Anyway it was ages ago, what does it matter? I was always taking her apples and John likes me." Indeed Sherlock vaguely recalls falling out of one of Granny Watson's apple trees onto a little blonde boy.

"Yes well, that's different I suppose." Greg says scratching the back of his head. "Anyway why didn't you tell me you had an arranged bond!"

Sherlock blinks, a handful of crisps pauses on their way into his mouth. "Because I don't."

Greg laughs disbelievingly. "Of course you do! Our mum and his nan arranged for you and him to bond, didn't they?"

Sherlock shakes his head. There is no need to explain his and John's youthful foolishness when it is their current relationship which is being questioned. "We arranged it ourselves, John and I." He pauses trying to explain how he feels about John to Greg. "John has always been my dearest friend. It made sense."

"You mean you just settled for the first Alpha that would have you?" Greg says astonished.

"I think all those years on drugs must have addled your brain, I didn't settle. There is no one else for me but John. He had my heart from the first."

* * *

By drugs am I of course referring to the drugs Greg used to hide his Alpha status.


	11. Hearts and other things

Greg opens his mouth to say something more about John when the door opens and Rupert comes bouncing in.

"Mummy look, look Amy gave me a tatty! " He says and before Sherlock can ask what he means he is happily pulling up his top to showing off what Sherlock assumes is meant to be a heart shape tattooed on his stomach in blue marker pen. Rue grins up at Sherlock like a little angel and Sherlock finds it difficult to be cross with his son.

Sherlock lets out the sigh he has been holding in, abandoning the food on the counter he storms into the living room, Rue in tow. Curious Greg follows along behind.

"John you were meant to be watching them!" He states calmly his voice even, eyeing the pen in Amy's hand.

"I am watching." John replies with a giggle indicating he knows exactly why Sherlock is cross.

"You didn't happen to let Amy draw on any of the others did you?"

"Hamish may have a smiley face on his hand and well Amy practised a bit on herself first." John admits with a boyish grin that makes it difficult for Sherlock to be mad at him as well.

"I think it may be best if art privileges are revoked for a little while." Sherlock says eyeing the squiggles all over Amy's legs and arms.

John gets up from his chair and walks over to Sherlock. "Oh come on they were having fun, besides they were only curious about my tattoo."

Greg looks at John with his thick grey cardigan and comfortable daddy slippers and is once again surprised.

The mere mention of the tattoo seems to cause Sherlock to melt. Clearly he is fond of the thing, which only makes Greg's curiosity grow further. John wraps his arms around Sherlock. Sherlock allows himself to be dipped, curving back to allow John to capture his lips in a heated kiss that makes Greg feel more than a little uncomfortable.

"I think I best be off." He says after checking his watch and pretending to notice the time.


	12. A pint

Warning: some bad language

* * *

A few days later John sends him a text inviting Greg out for a pint at a pub that specifically caters for Alphas. Still largely confused as to John and his brother's relationship he tentatively agrees.

He arrives at 8:30 precisely to find that John already seated at a small quiet corner with a glass of cider for himself and Greg's favourite brand of beer.

Greg looks at the glass questioningly.

"Sherlock told me what brand you liked." John explains, waving at him to sit down.

In a worn red shirt and casual jeans John, Greg notes irritably, looks incredibly relaxed about the whole situation. Even more annoyingly Greg can finally see the soldier in John, his short buzz cut and dark tan even more striking under the dull light.

Greg takes both the offered seat and drink. "You wanted to see me?" He all but grunts trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, um look." John starts. "I thought it would be best if we met somewhere neutral and talked a little." John fixes Greg a solemn look. "I am determined to be friends with you whether you like it or not." He says seriously. "And in order for that to happen I think we need to clear some things up."

Greg nods and prepares himself for yet another lecture. It had been bad enough getting one from Sherlock (and then later Toby who had made him sleep on the sofa again).

"Look Sherlock told me what you said the other day and while I understand that you think I don't deserve him I hope you at least realise that I do love him.

"Yeah so much so that you knock him up then leave him to go play soldier for nine fucking months. How the hell is he meant to cope with four of them little ones?!" Greg asks irritated. "He needs a proper mate, one that doesn't just swoop in and out for few weeks at a time and plays at being daddy."

"I know that Greg, that's why I'm leaving the army."


	13. A fight

Warning: more bad language

* * *

Greg chokes on his beer. "You what?" He gasps.

"I'm leaving the army." John repeats calmly. "I hated missing everything, especially Dorian's birth so I gave in my notice. They can't stop me leaving as I've more than done my years. I'm retiring from the army for good."

"Does Sherlock know about this?"

"Of course." John grins, his eyes twinkling. "He's over the moon. Dragged me out dancing in celebration just the other night, he did. Ended up in the park-"

"What're you gonna do instead?" Greg cuts in interrupting before John can share anything too intimate.

"St Barts Hospital was looking for a new surgeon to replace the one that retired. I happened to have a friend who worked there put in a good word and well I start there in two weeks time."

"The pay any good?" He asks bluntly.

John nods apparently unfazed by the straightforward enquiry.

"Good. And I suppose Sherlock will be stopping with his Consulting Detective lark?"

"No why?" John says sounding confused, like he doesn't quite get why his mate should stop his silly little hobby now his Alpha is home. "Don't you want his help anymore?"

"I'm not denying he ain't good at it an all, I just thought you'd want him home."

"What scrubbing floors?" John asks suddenly catching on to Greg's tone. "You think I just want to breed him?"

"Well you do have four sprogs, don't you think that's pushing it a bit?" The words slip out before Greg can stop them and for a moment Greg thinks John is going hit him. Fury flashes in John's blue eyes. John clenches his fists and counts to twenty trying to calm himself.

"God you don't know anything do you?" John spits with a sharp and bitter laugh. "You think I'm some pigheaded Alpha traditionalist but you should hear yourself speak! I have no idea where you learnt any of this shit you spew as you certainly didn't learn it from your father." John pauses for breath. "Personally I can't help but feel we were better off as a family when you were estranged from it. Sherlock and I love each other. Our children are the natural result of that love. I'm trying to be friends with you but all you want to do is hate on me. Well fine hate me all you want, I'm done trying to prove myself to you."


	14. Blackout

When Greg finally steps out of the pub several pints later, a black car is waiting around the corner for him. With a sigh Greg opens the door and gets inside stumbling slightly as he does so.

"Evenin' brother" He slurs cheerily in way of greeting to Mycroft who still looks neat and proper even after a long day at the office which he had apparently just left judging by the briefcase at his feet and way his tie hung lose around his neck.

Mycroft helps him into his seat, grimacing ever so slightly at the overwhelming stench of alcohol on him.

Greg promptly blacks out as the car starts to move.

* * *

Not quite a chapter really. More of a scene change.


	15. Breakfast

He wakes the next morning and finds himself tucked up in Mycroft's guest bedroom in an overly large pair of pyjamas hungover. Finding his clothes Greg showers and dresses quickly before venturing into the Kitchen and finding Mycroft already there.

Dressed more casually then Greg was used to in a button down polo shirt and shorts Mycroft sat at the breakfast table eating a plate of eggs benedict reading a copy of The Sunday Times. Across from him sat Anthea, dressed in a beautiful butter cream yellow dress eating pain au chocolat while reading something on her iPad.

Neither of them seem to acknowledge Greg's presence in the room but a third place was laid out for him at the table. Pulling out a chair Greg sinks down into it, and pours himself a cup of coffee from the cafetière.

"I hope you slept well." Anthea politely enquires breaking the peaceful silence in the room.

"Ah yes thank you." Greg replies rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly unable to remember precisely how he had come to reside in the spare room. "If you don't mind me asking how-?"

"Did you get here?" Interrupts Anthea. "Considering the amount you drank last night it's no wonder you don't remember. Mycroft had hoped to speak to you last night after hearing of your disagreement with John but by the time he found you at the pub, you were already inebriated. Obviously My couldn't leave you alone in that state so he brought you back here and lent you some pyjamas."

Mycroft nods from behind his newspaper, confirming Anthea's story.

"Well I'm sober enough now." Greg huffs, stirring sugar into his coffee.


	16. Clan

"I think we all know you have some apologising to do. And not just for ruining the car's leather interior." Anthea tells Greg sternly while offering him a pastry which he politely refuses.

"John Watson is a good man." She continues. "And a good influence on Sherlock regardless of what you may think of him. He is a part of our family just like you, Greg. We cannot alter what is done, so don't try. Leave Sherlock and John's bond alone Greg, they're more than happy as they are." She says patting his hand twice sharply like an aunt would a sulking child before getting up to refresh the coffee pot.

"I mucked things up royally didn't I?" Sighs Greg banging his head on the table with a groan.

"I'm sure John will forgive you. As the future head of our family it is his duty to." Mycroft says absently, his eyes glued to the pages of his newspaper.

"What? Him Head Alpha? But I'm the oldest!" Greg protests his head snapping up in surprise.

Mycroft looks at him and chokes back a snort. "After all you've done did you really think you remained our heir? Be content that father approved your tardy bond."

"Bloody hell! So I ran away. There's no need to keep going on about it." Greg says feeling deeply cross all the way down to his bones.

Mycroft lowers his newspaper. "You're leaving affected us all more than you imagine brother. Did you think we would not worry or mourn for your loss? We looked for you everywhere. Mother blamed herself and insisted that your room remained a shrine to you long after Sherlock was grown." He says his mask revealing his emotions for once.

During the course of his speech Anthea has moved to stand beside him in quiet support. She rests her hand on Mycroft's shoulder encouraging him to carry on.

"Don't start trouble now. John is a fine choice, and he is father's choice." He finishes.

Greg folds his arms defensively. "What about you?" He asks. "Don't you want to be Head Alpha? You practically run the Government now, don't you want to run the family?"

"Running Britain is quiet enough I think. Besides Anthea and I are more interested in having a child of our own then sorting out the childish squabbles of others. So go make my life easier and patch things up with John and Shirley."

* * *

Okay so I'm not to sure I like this chapter that much but here it is anyway...

Oh also in my head the Head Alpha is the boss and usually the oldest living Alpha in the family. Each other Alpha is head of their own house hold but the Head Alpha is boss of all. In this case the Head Alpha is Siger (Sherlock's dad). Greg should've been the next one but well Siger chose John. John is technically Head Alpha of the Watson clan as well but they are pretty much all died out besides the little Holmes-Watsons so that doesn't really count.


	17. Kidnap

Greg rings the bell of 221B half expecting Sherlock to answer with a sneer and ask if Greg has come to call him fat or his children ugly and slam the door in his face. Instead John yanks the door open after only one knock. His face falls when his spots Greg standing there.

"Is Sherlock with you?" John blurts before Greg can say anything.

Greg shakes his head confused. "No he hasn't been speaking to me. Why?"

John worriedly bites his lip. "He said he had solved that kidnapping case and was meeting you. That was hours ago. He isn't answering his phone. Christ I bet that idiot's gone and got himself in trouble. I knew I should have gone with him."

"Do you have your car with you?" John asks as if suddenly remembering Greg is there. Greg nods.

"Great, wait there I'll get my gun." John says turning back into the house leaving Greg standing on the step.

"Mum I've got to go out, Sherlock's done something stupid again. Keep an eye on the kids for me will you?" John shouts as he thunders up the stairs.

"Righto you be careful my dear." Replies Hudson from somewhere inside the house.

John emerges minutes later clad in a black shooting jacket. He brushes past Greg as he exits the house, closing the door behind him as he does so.

"Come on I have a pretty good idea where he is." John says shooting Greg at determined grin and patting him sharply on the back.


	18. Caged

**Warning discussion of kidnapping and forced pregnancy up ahead. Nothing terribly graphic but warning you anyway.**

* * *

Greg calls for reinforcement as John fills him in as best he can.

Apparently Sherlock had been looking into the mysterious disappearance of several young Omega students. The police had given up on the case but Sherlock was sure that they had been taken by a gang who wanted to sell black-market babies. (Given their high fertility rates it was common enough for unbonded Omegas to willingly act as surrogates for wealthy Beta couples but demand more than outstripped the supply).

However according to Sherlock's research the majority of Omega surrogates were forced to act as little more than incubators for other peoples eggs by unscrupulous individuals. These individuals were driven by the obscene amounts desperate Beta couples were willing to pay for a Beta child that was genetically theirs. These individuals cared little for the Omegas in their care and forced them to carry baby after baby until they were no longer of an use.

As a result of what he had discovered Sherlock had deemed it vital to try and find these Omegas a quickly as possible. Apparently so much so that he hadn't even bothered to contact the police, Greg or anyone when he had discovered the gang's location.


	19. Frustration

John's lead unfortunately turned out to be cold, the warehouse having apparently been emptied and abandoned just hours beforehand. Frustrated and worried John had shot at the wall.

That had been two days ago and John had barely slept since. He sighed at what he had learnt since then.

It was only a few days after Sherlock's disappearance, and the slow realisation that he wasn't going to appear as mysteriously as he had left that Greg had confided in John. He had admitted sheepishly that he had been ignoring Sherlock's calls ever since the falling out, and that may have been the reason why Sherlock had gone on this case without backup.

It had taken John everything not to punch him in the nose after that. The worry and stress of Sherlock disappearing and the pressure he felt showed. Dark circles hung under his eyes showing how little he had slept, and his right leg was playing up. He had literally chased down some suspects to try and find Sherlock's whereabouts, but had failed when he had tripped over a little old lady with a Dachshund. The suspect had gotten away, laughing.

Now John was stuck in their flat with his Husband's brother and his team sitting in Sherlock's chair and eating all their biscuits. Snatching up a custard cream, the last one, John frowned irritated at having his home overrun with police.

"Why the hell did you let him take such a dangerous case anyway," He chastised cross that his brother in law did not look after his brother better.


	20. Nightmare

Three days earlier.

It had not taken Sherlock very long to realise that the missing Omegas had been kidnapped by a Beta taxi driver. A Beta whose wife longed for a child he was unable to naturally provide, judging from the distressed rumpled clothing (a sure sign the wife was upset as why else would she let him out looking like that?) and the Beta's chewed nails (sign of guilt and nerves, realised wife was unhappy but unable to fix it). The Beta, Hope, who was obviously just a dogsbody, had been convinced to help the gang in order to save his ailing marriage and appease his wife.

It was unfortunate though that in finding the Beta Sherlock had unintentionally allowed himself to be captured. However he had not been expecting to be drugged with an illegal paralytic and taken to some warehouse. Obviously he had underestimated the man. Although in his defence the Beta had seemed to be expecting him to show up at some point.

He had been delivered straight to a warehouse, outside of the city, near the docks if his sense of smell was to be trusted, where his captors were waiting. Once he had been searched and his mobile confiscated- smashed to pieces in front of him, they bound his ankles and arms tightly.

That done the driver was handed what appeared to be a copy of an ultrasound and left with a smile on his face. With the driver gone they began to discuss their plans ignoring the fact Sherlock was able to hear them talking over him.

Despite his binds Sherlock tried to move his fingers before it came apparent that he couldn't, he couldn't even talk because of the drugs. Sherlock's heart began to race as he tried to take in as much as he can of his surroundings and the men who have taken him. The men began to argue over what to do with him, that much he could follow of their distorted conversation as they discussed the possibility of killing him and how the boss would react to having his enemy done away with.

Eventually a tall stern looking, scarred covered Alpha appeared and took control of the situation. From the way the others had tensed when he had entered the room Sherlock assumed he was the boss. Barking at the men to stop wasting time the man told them to put Sherlock in with the others they had taken. Sherlock had no recollection of having dealt with this man before but assumed he was their ringleader, the genius behind the last few cases he had solved, the so called Napoleon of Crime he had been trying to take down for some time.

At his words the room spun into action. Crowding around him they placed a bag over his head blinding him, before bundling him quickly into a van. This time the ride was longer and more confusing, taking strange turns and shortcuts, that by the bumps Sherlock felt from where he lay curled up on the floor meant they were not sometimes even driving on proper roads.

They turned a corner sharply causing Sherlock to slam head-first into the side of the van hard and black out.


	21. Headaches

When Sherlock comes around he is still inside the van but the blindfold has been removed and his head being tended to. Even in the dim light and dizzy head Sherlock manages to make out that the doctor tending to him is a beta female.

She smiles at him reassuringly at him then turns and yells at the men. "You're meant to take better care of them you idiots. What would the boss say if he found out how you were treating them?" She yells crossly before turning back to Sherlock telling him not to be scared and stroking his cheek in a manner that is meant to be calming but irritates Sherlock.

Still bound and unable to move Sherlock reluctantly allows her to treat his head wound. As she does so Sherlock spots that her name badge reads Dr Sawyer and although the name is probably fake Sherlock commits it to memory in case it is useful later.

"Don't worry you'll feel better in a few days." She tells him giving him another jab of something. Before adding that she is sure they will see a lot of each other as she is the main doctor at the facility.

His head patched she instructs for the men to put him onto a wheelchair. One that is done they lead him into the building. Sherlock's head is still fuzzy from where he hit it but the outside looks like a regular if large Beta fertility clinic the size of which makes Sherlock wonder about the power of the operation he has fallen into the hands of.

As they wheel him down a maze of corridors taking care not to jog him about to much Sherlock tries to memorise the route as best he can. In next to no time at all he is passing by wards full of pregnant Omegas before being pushed into a lift and taken up to where God knows what waits for him.

* * *

_Hey so here is finally another chapter of this. Sorry It's short. I plan on finishing this and aim to do so before the new series starts but am unsure how I will progress._


End file.
